As an electrically heated type exhaust gas purification apparatus, there is known one which includes a catalyst carrier that is electrically energized to generate heat, a shell (case) that covers the catalyst carrier, and a fibrous mat member that is arranged between the catalyst carrier and the shell, wherein the mat member is provided with an insulating layer (see, for example, a first patent document).